Worth Fighting For
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Slight AU. DuoOC. Duo will learn that love is always worth fighting for. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: At First Glance:

**Author's Notes: **This is not my first time writing a GW fic. It's just been awhile. Besides, I wanted to take a break from LOST, and revisit one of my favorite fandoms. Now, this is a slight AU, and takes place after Endless Waltz. Warning: includes character death (none of the main pilots) and is a Duo/OC. If you don't like that sort of thing, go back. Otherwise, please continue on. I hope everyone is in character. It's been a long time since I've seen Gundam Wing. So, the only character I can think of at the moment who might be somewhat OOC is Trowa. He does talk through out this fic. And he's sort of a brother figure to my OC. Sorry, but he's one of my favorites. Warning: slight slash in this: Quatre and Trowa. Also, I know this seems like a love story, which it is, but a few surprises will pop up later on to change things a bit. Hope that's okay. Anyway: please read, and review and let me know what you think!

**Worth Fighting For: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: At First Glance:**

It was late in the after noon, and Duo found himself walking the streets of Japan. He didn't have to go back to work until an hour later, so he had some time to kill. Duo stopped and looked up at the sky. It was funny; a year ago he was fighting in a war, now he was trying to maintain a normal life.

It wasn't so bad. Duo owned a bookstore, and lived in the loft that was above it. His friends wouldn't believe wouldn't it, even if they saw him. Duo wondered what his old buddies were up to. After the war, they went their separate ways. He never expected to see them again. He thought wrong.

"Have you thought what you wanted to order Trowa?"

"No, not yet."

"No way, it can't be."

Sure enough, as Duo turned his head to the right, his eyes spotted two familiar faces, sitting outside a small cafe'. He ran up to them. "So, how have you two love birds been doin'?"

Quatre spun around, and nearly jumped out of his seat. "DUO!" he cried out happily and embraced his friend.

"It's been a long time Maxwell." Trowa said to him as Quatre parted parted from their friend.

"No kiddin'." replied Duo with a laugh.

"Pull up a seat." Quatre offered.

"Don't mind if I do." said Duo, and he did as told. "So, what have you been up to?"

"We're music teachers." Quatre told him.

"That's cool." replied Duo.

"What about you Duo?" Trowa asked.

"I own my own book Shoppe now."

Quatre's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as his friend told him that. "You... A bookstore? I thought you hated books."

"I never said I hated them. Besides, I'm not doing it for me, I doing it to keep Hilde's dream alive." Duo sighed. "After the war, that's what she wanted to do. She was in love with the written word."

"I'm really sorry for your loss Duo." said Trowa.

"How do you manage it?" Quatre asked. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Trowa."

"One day at a time."

A silence soon fell over them. Talking about the war was hard. All though the good guys had one, a lot of lives were lost that day. Hilde, Duo's beloved for one, along with Relena Peacecraft, and Cathy Bloom, Trowa's sister, just to name a few. "Have you two heard anything out of Wufei or Heero?" asked Duo, breaking the silence that came between them.

"Nothing out of Heero." Trowa answered.

"It's almost as like he disappeared." said Quatre.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Duo replied. "He lost it after Relena died."

"As for Wufei, he's still working with Sally as a Preventer." said Trowa.

"Have those two tied the not yet?" Duo asked.

Quatre shook his head. "You should know better then to ask that," he said. "You know how Wufei feels about women. He'd rather die first then admit he actually cares for one."

"This is true-"

"Sorry guys I'm late, the bathroom line was hideous."

Their conversation came to a halt as a young woman came up to join them. She looked to be in her early 20s. She was tall, and slim, with a pale completion. The young woman had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue shirt, jeans, and black boots finished off her outfit.

As she went to take her seat, it was here she noticed Duo. "Who's your friend guys?"

"Ainslynn Brightmen, may I present Mr. Duo Maxwell."

Ainslynn laughed at him. "Q, you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Sorry, it's a bad habit." apologized Quatre.

"Nice to meet you Ainslynn." Duo replied, extending his hand.

"Please, call me Lynn, all my friends do." said Lynn, taking his hand into his and the two shook.

Lynn smiled at him as a light tingle went up through her hand, and straight to her heart. She had never felt something like this before. Lynn looked into Duo's eyes. She could tell he had a good soul, not only that but he was quit the looker. Quatre watched as the two parted, and Lynn finally sat down. Trowa turned to his lover and shook his head. He knew what Quatre was planning. Trowa cleared his throat, hoping to bring on a new conversation, and Quatre's mind back into reality. Thankfully, it worked.

"Lynn is our roommate, and a brilliant artist." Quatre told Duo.

"An artist uh?" asked Duo.

"Yeah, a professional one." Lynn replied. "A few art galleries hold some of my work."

"One of them is holding a gala for her next week Duo, perhaps you would like to join us?"

"I don't know you guys..." said Duo.

Trowa glared at Quatre. He didn't want to be so cross with him, but he knew it would be too early for Duo. Quatre just ignored Trowa's glare and continued: "Come on Duo, it will be fun."

"It's nothing fancy, if that's what you're worried about." Lynn told him.

Duo smiled at her. No, it's not that I'm worried about, he thought. "How about I think about it and get back to you on that?"

"Deal." said Lynn, returning his smile.

A few minutes later, a waiter came up to them. "Are we ready to order?" the waiter asked.

Duo got up from his seat. "Not for me, thanks. I was just leaving."

"Duo, please join us." said Quatre.

"Rain check, okay?" Duo asked.

"All right." replied Quatre. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't. I'll see you guys around." Duo told them. "It was nice meeting you Lynn."

"You too." she said, and with that she watched as Duo left.

Duo ran back to his home, and he slammed the door behind him as he entered. He made sure the closed sign was up, and the doors were locked. It was way too early for the store to be closed up, but he didn't care. He went up to his loft, and headed towards his bedroom.

Once he was in his room, Duo went to one of his drawers, and pulled out a picture of him and Hilde. He then went to his bed and made himself comfortable. Duo let his fingers trace the outside of Hilde's face and sighed. Trowa wasn't the only one who knew what Quatre was doing. He was trying to play matchmaker, and Duo wasn't too happy with that.

Duo knew that he should have moved on by now, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to forget the past. He didn't want to forget Hilde. No one would be able to replace her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Matchmaker:

**Chapter Two: Playing Matchmaker: **

The next day, Quatre and Trowa were enjoying a quiet evening at home. The two were snuggled up on the sofa. Quatre couldn't get his mind off of Lynn and Duo. They would make such a cute couple if Duo would just take the risk. Trowa looked at Quatre; he once again knew what he was thinking.

"You need to stop it Quatre." Trowa warned.

Quatre gave him a small laugh. "You know me too well, I'm sorry." he apologized. "I'm just trying to help out our friends..."

"What if they don't want to be helped?" Trowa asked.

Quatre sighed. "But Trowa, Duo has been through so much, he deserves to be happy."

"You really are a romantic..." replied Trowa, as he gave him a light kiss on the forehead."But sometimes you need to let fate work on its own."

"Well, sometimes fate needs a little push!" Quatre replied.

A few minutes later, Lynn walked into the living room. She looked like she was heading out. "Where are you going?" asked Trowa.

"Get some more art supplies." she answered. "Do you guys need anything?"

Trowa was about to tell her no, but Quatre had other plans. "Yes actually," he said, jumping up. Quatre pulled out a few bucks and handed them to his friend. "Could you stop by Hilde's, and see if they have the newest Gravitation manga out yet?"

"Hilde's..." she said. "Isn't that the bookstore downtown?"

"Yes, would mind?" Quatre asked.

"No, not at all." replied Lynn with a smile. "I'll be back in awhile. Don't wait up."

When she was gone, Quatre smiled. Trowa shook his head. "There's no stopping you is there?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not."

An hour later, Lynn found herself downtown. She managed to get a hold of some new paints before she made her way to Hilde's. She had never been inside the store before. She's just past by it a few times. Lynn would finally get a chance to see the inside of the store.

"Hello!" A familiar male's voice greeted her as she entered.

"Hello." she called back.

Duo was a few selves back when he heard Lynn's voice. "Mental note, say hi to her first, kill Q-man later." Duo said to himself as he stepped out from behind the shelve.

Lynn looked around the store. It was a nice place, with a warm, friendly atmosphere, and the book selection was incredible. "Hi Lynn."

Lynn turned her attention from the store to the young man in front of her. She smiled to herself. It was her roommate's friend. She was wondering if she would see him again. "It's you... I mean, hi." she replied. "Duo, right?"

"That would be correct." he told her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, do you have the new Gravitation manga?"

"I should, follow me." Duo said, and Lynn followed him to the back wall. "Here we are." He said, pulling out the latest issue of the manga that she wanted. "Let me guess, Quatre sent you?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

Duo laughed. "A lucky guess." He then found what she wanted and handed her the manga.

"Thanks." she told him.

"No problem."

"Do you have the new Escaflowne one out as well?" Lynn asked.

"Yup, right here." answered Duo, once again finding her what she needed and handed it to her. "You like anime?"

"Yes, very much." she told him. "Escaflowne is just one of my many favorites. I usually like any anime that has Kirby Morrow in it."

"Kirby Morrow...?" asked Duo. "Never heard of the guy."

"He's one of the top voice actors right now. Plus, he's totally sexy. I've seen pictures of him."

Duo laughed at her. "I'll take your word on that. Is that all you need?"

"I think this will do." said Lynn.

"Okay, then I'll ring you up front." Duo replied.

Lynn followed him to the front counter. "This is really a nice bookstore you have." Lynn told him.

"Thanks." said Duo. "Ten dollars even." he said as he rung up her items.

Lynn handed him the money. "So, have you given any more thought into coming to the gala?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Well, I hope you can make it." replied Lynn.

"We'll see." Duo said, handing her the mangas she had purchased.

"Bye." said Lynn, heading out the door.

"Have a good read!" Duo called out to her before she left.

Lynn made it back to the apartment. It seemed that Quatre was the only one awake. "Trowa all ready in bed?" she asked him.

"Yes, I told him I would wait up for you." Quatre said.

"I told you, you didn't have to do that." she remarked. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Wait a friend can't worry?"

"I guess not." Lynn responded. "Here's Gravitation." she replied, handing him the manga.

"Thank you." replied Quatre.

"Anytime." Lynn said. "Oh, you'll never believe who I ran into at Hilde's?"

"Who?" asked Quatre as the two made their way to the sofa and sat down.

"Your friend, Duo."

"Really?" Quatre asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, he works there. It's a nice place."

"Did you ask him about your gala?"

"Yes, he hasn't decided yet."

"What do you think of our friend?" Quatre asked.

"I like him. He's a nice guy." answered Lynn. "I hope he'll come."

"Don't worry, he will." Quatre assured.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." he said. "Now, lets both get off to bed. It's getting late."

"I'll agree with you on that one." Lynn replied, and with that the two called it a night.

The following day, Quatre made a quick stop at Hilde's. Trowa had no idea he was there. He wanted it that way. If Trowa knew where he was, he would have his hide. Quatre smirked to himself, then again, that wasn't always a bad thing. Quatre got his mind out of the gutter. He had a mission to fulfill and he wasn't going to fail.

"Hello!" Duo called out as he heard the door open.

Quatre followed his voice and soon found the man he was looking for. "Hello."

Duo almost dropped the book he was holding. He turned and faced Quatre. "You."

"Come to the gala next week."

Duo was getting frustrated with his pushy friend. He remembers the mental note that he made yesturday: "Say hi to her first, kill Quatre later..." He looked around his store. There were no witnesses... An evil grin spread across his lips. Oh, how tempting it would be. However, his evil grin faded. Trowa would kill him if he landed a hand on Quatre, and Trowa was a force to be reckoned with.

"Does the word no mean anything to you?" Duo asked angrily.

"I thought you said you'll think about it!" yelled Quatre.

"I did, and my answer is no!"

"But Lynn is really looking forward to your arrival." Quatre told him. "She likes you Duo, can't you see that?"

"Yes, I can, and I'm not saying that she's not a nice girl, but I can't!"

"Why?" Quatre demanded.

"Dammit Quatre, you know why! Don't make me repeat it!"

"I know you loved-"

"Love." Duo corrected, through greeted teeth. "I still love her, don't you forget that!"

"Forgive me then," said Quatre, bowing his head. "I know you love her, but don't you think that Hilde would want you to move on and be happy?"

Duo opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He sighed to himself. Quatre had him there. When she was alive, Hilde loved him so much, and she would do anything to get a smile on his face. Quatre placed a comforting hand upon his friend's shoulder and smiled at him. "Please, come to the gala."

Duo brushed his friend's hand away. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

Quatre's smile brightened. "For now at least."

"Fine. I'll go. I'll go."

Quatre couldn't help but cheer. "Trust me Duo, you won't regret it."

Duo watched as he ran out of the store. He shook his head. Duo went back to work. Still thinking of many ways to kill the blonde. "And to think I could have killed him and gotten away with it. Damn."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Risk It:

**Chapter Three: Risk It: **

The night of the gala had arrived, and Duo found himself getting ready for the occasion. All though Lynn had said it was nothing fancy, Duo felt that his priest get up wasn't appropriate. So, after he showered, and got cleaned up, he found one of his few dress shirts, a black pair of jeans, and his one and only pair of dress shoes. Once he was dressed, he looked into the mirror. Normally, he had his hair tied back, but he felt like wearing it down. He smirked at his reflection. He didn't look half bad.

"Yup, I still got it." Duo said to himself, and he left his home, and headed toward the gallery.

The gallery where Lynn's gala was being held was in the centre of town. A lot of the upper class had shown up. Lynn passed by a few of them, and noticed their disgusted faces as they looked at her work. Lynn's work was dark. It was as if her paintings had come right out of a nightmare. She ignored their faces, everyone was critic.

As she passed by the unfamiliar faces, she hoped to come across a familiar face, but she didn't see him. "He's not here yet, if that's what you're wondering." Lynn turned around to face Trowa.

"Do you think he'll come Trowa?" asked Lynn.

"I don't know." Trowa answered honestly.

"Where's Quatre?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Trowa told her. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere though."

Quatre was around, he just wasn't inside the gala. He was outside, waiting for Duo. He started to pace back and forth. He knew he had gotten to his friend back in the store. It was only a matter of time until he showed up. Quatre could feel it. He smiled when he saw Duo walking up.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." joked Quatre.

"Not a word Q-man. Not a single word." Duo warned.

"She's inside. Lets go." Duo didn't have time to reply, Quatre gabbed by the arm, and nearly dragged him in, almost pulling his arm out of the socket in the process.

Inside, Lynn smiled when she saw Quatre walk up to her and Trowa. He wasn't alone. "Here he is." Lynn told Trowa.

"Did you get lost my friend?" asked Trowa to Quatre. He shook his head.

"No, but look who I ran into." Quatre replied, pushing Duo forward.

Duo glared back at him. Quatre just gave him an innocent smile. One of these days, he would wipe that smile off his face. He couldn't do it now though, too many witnesses. "Come on Trowa, there's a painting I want you to see."

"But Lynn has all-"

Quatre didn't give him time to reply, like Duo, he dragged his lover off in the other direction. Lynn laughed. "I wonder what that was about?"

"Who knows." answered Duo.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it." Lynn replied once Quatre and Trowa were gone.

"I needed to get out."

Duo mentally kicked himself. That was a really dump thing say Maxwell... An awkward silence came between them. Duo broke it by asking: "So, are all these paintings yours?"

Lynn laughed at him and Duo once again kicked himself. Of course they are you baka. It's her gala. He shook his head. He didn't know why he was acting so oddly tonight.

"Come on, I'll so you around."

Lynn followed her, and he took a look at some of her paintings. He also noticed the upper classes disgusted looks. "How can you take them?" Duo asked her, eyeing a woman who just stuck her up her nose.

"You just get use to them." she said. "They want to see works such as Degas, but what these people fail to realize is that Degas was an Impressionist. Back in the day, his work was like mine, out of the ordinary, and out of place."

Duo didn't know much about art, but he knew what he liked. He was impressed that she wasn't afraid to show off the dark colors. "Well, I think they're pretty good."

"Thank you." Lynn replied, blushing at him compliment. "Too bad that there aren't more critics like you."

"Doesn't Trowa and Quatre like your work?" asked Duo as they continued to walk around.

"I think Trowa likes it a little more then Quatre does, but he never says anything negative about my work." Lynn told him. "In fact, he says art is a form expression, and you should be able to express yourself any way you like." Lynn laughed to herself. "I just wish my art professor would have said that."

"You went to college?" asked Duo.

"Yes, but I only went two years at the community one." Lynn answered. "Still, it was quit an experience. Did you go to school?"

Lynn put him in a tight spot. No, he didn't go to high school, or college, but he couldn't tell her he spent his how life fighting. He wondered if Quatre and Trowa told her about his past, probably not. He thought. He guessed that they didn't even share theirs with her. Duo remembered their conversation when they first met, and he remembered how they quickly changed the subject when Lynn showed up.

"Only high school. Didn't have enough money to go to college." lied Duo.

"Oh, well, that's not too bad then." Lynn replied. "At least you have some education."

"True." he continued.

Lynn continued to show him around the gala. As they weaved their way through the people, Duo changed the subject and asked: "Where do you get your inspiration for your work?"

"My dreams mostly." she answered.

As they stood before one, Duo studied it. The canvas was painted back, with ghostly faces upon it. "You mean from your nightmares...?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nightmares. I doubt these are pleasant dreams you have..."

Lynn shook her head. "You would be correct Mr. Maxwell."

Duo could hear the sadness in her voice as she said that. He gave her a small smile, trying to cheer her up a bit. "I've told you, it's Duo."

"Right, sorry." she replied. "I guess I picked up Quatre's formal habit."

"It's very annoying isn't it?"

"Just a little." answered Lynn with a small laugh.

Duo couldn't help but noticed how cute she was when she smiled. He felt something nudging him. He looked behind him, to see if it was Quatre but it was not. Duo soon found himself arguing with his own brain.

_Ask her, you know you want to. _

No.

_You know you miss holding a woman in your arms._

I've learned to live without it.

_Liar. _

Am not!

_Are too!_

Duo couldn't believe it, he was arguing like a two year old. Then he heard Quatre's voice in his head: _"Hilde would want you to be happy..." _

Damn you Quatre. Before he could stop himself, he was asking Lynn out on a date. "Would you like you go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Lynn was a little shocked with his request. It had been a long time since she had been on a date. "With me?"

"Yes, with you." Duo answered.

Lynn would risk it. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen? "I would like that."

Not too far away, Quatre watched happily as his two friends exchange numbers. He smirked at Trowa. "I'll told you," he said. "Fate just needs a little push sometimes."

Trowa shook his head. He wasn't as positive as Quatre was about the whole ordeal. Still, he wished his friends the best. Duo wasn't the only one who deserved to be happy.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: First Date:

**Author's Notes: **Warning, major sappiness ahead! Hey, I warned you it was a love story. Also, this chapter was slightly inspired by: "How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days". You'll see that as you read on. Sorry, it's one of my favorite romantic movies, so I had to borrow it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: First Date: **

Lynn was nervous as she got ready for her evening out with Duo. The night before they had made arrangements to go to dinner around 7:30. Duo would pick her up at the apartment she shared with Trowa and Quatre. She had showered, and got dressed. She found a red dress that went below her knees, and a pair of red heels to match. Lynn pulled back her hair so it wouldn't get in her face. She looked in the mirror and just shrugged.

"This is as good as it's going to get." she told herself with a smile.

Lynn glanced at the clock that hung on her bedroom wall. It was 7:25. She grabbed her purse before dashing outside to the living room. Quatre and Trowa were waiting for her.

"You look lovely." Quatre replied.

"Thank you." she told him.

"How nervous are you?" Trowa asked.

"Very." answered Lynn. "It's been three years since I last went on a date. What if I screw things up?"

"You won't mess things up." Quatre assured her. "You'll be fine."

"What time is it now?" asked Lynn.

"7:30." Trowa answered, looking at his watch.

As soon as he answered her, Duo arrived. "Right on time." said Lynn to herself.

Quatre went to answer the door, but Lynn took care of it. "I'll handle this." Lynn replied.

Quatre stepped aside and Lynn opened the door. "Hi." she told Duo.

Duo smiled. She was breathtaking tonight. "Hello. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Wait, Duo." Trowa said before the two headed off. Trowa pulled the braided boy aside and warned: "Duo, you're my friend, but if you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."

"Trowa, this is me you're talking about, remember?" Duo asked. "Now, let me go so I can be on my way."

Trowa let go, and Duo ushered Lynn out of the apartment. "Don't wait up you two." And with that, the two left.

"What were you and Trowa just talking about a few minutes ago?" asked Lynn as they made it outside the apartment building.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Duo assured.

"Okay..." replied Lynn as she went to one of the cars that was parked out front.

"No, that's not mine." Duo told her. "This is."

Lynn was a little surprised to that he drove a motorcycle. It was black. It matched the outfit he was wearing. Lynn stepped back some. Duo noticed this. "Are you okay?"

"I've never ridden a motorcycle before." she answered.

"Don't worry, it's going to fine." Duo said. "I'm a safe driver, I promise."

"And you promise you won't drive fast?" asked Lynn.

Duo put up his right hand. "I promise." he replied. "And you'll get the pretty helmet."

Lynn laughed as Duo handed her a smaller helmet. "Well, as long I get the pretty one."

Duo helped her put it on, and made sure it was tightened. "How do I look?" asked Lynn.

"Cute." he answered with a smile. Then he climbed on. He turned to her and extended his hand: "Come on."

Lynn was still a little hesitant. "Do you trust me?" Duo asked.

"Yes..." answered Lynn, taking his hand.

"Then, lets go." Duo helped her on. "Okay, hold on."

Lynn put her arms around his waist and held on tightly as he started the motorcycle and drove off. All though, she loosened her grip slightly. He did as promised, he didn't drive fast at all. Lynn was thankful for that. As he drove on, Lynn couldn't help but wonder why he had a female's helmet. Then again, she figured he had for the other girls he dated in his past.

"Are you okay back there?" asked Duo.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. We're almost there." Duo told her.

A few minutes later, Duo had brought her to a sea food restaurant. He parked the motorcycle, and helped Lynn climb off. "What did you think?" he asked her.

"It was actually kind of fun." Lynn answered, handing him back his helmet.

"Glad to hear that." said Duo. "Shall we go in?" he asked, offering his arm to her.

"Sure." she replied, taking his arm, and the two went in.

The two found a table at the far in end of the restaurant. They didn't mind that at all. The two could have a little bit of privacy. After a few minutes after they sat down, their waiter came by and asked: "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea please." answered Lynn.

"I'll have the same." Duo said.

The waiter excused himself and went to get their order. "You don't drink?" Lynn asked Duo.

Duo shook his head. "I use to but I stopped a long time ago."

"That's good to hear."

A few seconds later the waiter returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

Lynn and Duo gave the waiter their order, and again, he took his leave. By the time their meals had arrived, their laughter filled the air, and they exchanged funny conversation. As that died down it was time for interrogation round. Lynn started out first:

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Not surprised." Lynn replied with a smile.

"What's yours?" asked Duo. "Black, like your paintings."

"Nope. It's blue." Lynn answered. "Favorite song?"

"Man In Black, by Johnny Cash."

"Ah, so you're a country boy?" asked Lynn.

Duo shook his. "Not really, all though not all country is bad."

"I'm glad you said that."

"Why?"

"I'm a country girl, down to a tee." Lynn formed him. "You should see my music collection."

Duo laughed. "Oh God, what did I get myself into."

Lynn grabbed a roll and tossed it at him. Duo missed and it hit the man that sat behind them. He turned around and glared at them. Lynn's face turned a bright red. "Sorry." she apologized. The man just stuck his nose up in the air.

Duo busted out laughing. Lynn grabbed another roll. "Don't tempt me, this one might not miss."

"Keyword, might." he said.

"Okay, last question." Lynn replied, slowly putting the roll down. "All's fair in love and war?"

Duo sat back, and smirked as he gave her her answer: "True." His answer wasn't a lie. He's been through both.

"Good answer Maxwell. Good answer."

Their evening soon came to an end, and Duo and Lynn were soon standing in front of her apartment building. "I had a good time tonight." Lynn replied.

"Don't sound too surprised." said Duo. "Me too."

"So, would you like to go out again?" Lynn asked.

"Sure, I'll call you, and let you know when I have a day off." answered Duo.

"That's great."

Now, came the awkward moment, the split second where one decided where one was going to kiss or not. Duo was the first to react, by drawing himself closer to her, Lynn followed his actions. The two were so close, their noses touched, but before Duo brushed his lips against her's, Lynn was replaced by Hilde's image. He had such a great time tonight that he hadn't thought about her once. Duo stepped away quickly.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Lynn asked, concern filling her voice.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll call you."

Before Lynn could do, or say anything, Duo was on his bike, zooming off in the night. As he drove off, he scolded himself for being so heartless, while Lynn was left alone at her doorstep.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Second Changes:

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is a little short, and rushed. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get some of the mushy stuff out of the way, so we can get to the action. Besides, I think one or two dates is enough for one story. At least for this one. You'll understand stand what I mean as you get to the next chapter. The next chapter should be longer. I promise - or hope anyway.

**Chapter Five: Second Changes: **

As the next few days passed, Lynn never heard a word from Duo. While she busied herself with work, she couldn't help but glance at the phone. She wondered why he hadn't called. Lynn was starting to worry about him. She had no idea why he had dashed off like that. Quatre and Trowa watched her from the sidelines, and Trowa not at all happy.

"I told you not to mingle Quatre." he warned. "Now, Lynn is upset, and God only knows where Duo is."

"I really thought..."

"I told you it was too early." Trowa sighed.

"What should I do now?" asked Quatre. "How do we fix this?"

"We don't fix anything." Trowa told him. "We're staying out of it, as we should have in the first place."

Quatre didn't know if know if he could do that. He felt guilty enough. He would try to sneak away, but Trowa always caught him. It looked like all he could for his friends was hope they would find their way back together.

Meanwhile, Duo had closed the bookstore, and closed himself away in his room, surrounding himself with Hilde's things, and pictures. He cried over and over again, telling her how sorry he was. The one thing he swore he never would do, he almost did. He almost forgot about her.

Lynn couldn't take this anymore, if he wasn't going to call her, then she would call him. She pulled his number out of her purse, and dialed his number. Rings was all she heard. She didn't give up. She wouldn't until he picked up.

Duo didn't have to guess who was on the other line of the phone. It was Lynn. He didn't know if he could face her. He acted like a jerk. Duo remembered a time when he was careless with women, didn't care how he acted. Then he met Hilde, and all that changed. He learned to love, show affection, and to teach them with respect. Duo wasn't about to go back that place again. On the last ring, he picked up the phone.

"Duo...?"

"Lynn..."

"Thank goodness it's you." Lynn replied. "You have us worried sick over here."

"Us?"

"Q, and Trowa know what happened, I just figured since they've known you longer, they would know you freaked out like you did."

"What did they tell you?" asked Duo.

"They said wait and ask you." Lynn answered.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the other night... Do you think you can meet me here at the shop?" he asked. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. I'll be right over." and with that, she hung up.

Duo took a breath. He was going to tell her about Hilde. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

"What's going on? Where's the fire?" Quatre asked.

"It's nothing." answered Lynn and before he could get another word out, she slammed the door in his face.

Lynn hated to be rude to Quatre but he had to learn to stay out of people's business every once in awhile. She made a mental note to apologize to him later. Until then, she dashed to Hilde's. She made it there in record timing.

"Duo!" she called out.

"Hey..."

Lynn watched as Duo stepped out from behind a bookshelf. "Follow me."

Lynn followed him up the loft. He had a nice little place. All though, it seemed a too big for just once person. "Do you want some soda or something?" he offered.

"No thanks. You said you wanted to talk." replied Lynn.

Duo showed her to the living room, and the two sat on the sofa. "I want to show you something." he told her, taking out his wallet. He then removed a picture, and handed it to her.

Lynn took it and glanced over it. In the picture, she saw a young woman. She was very beautiful. She was short, with short blue hair, and a pretty smile. "Aww, she's cute. Who is she?"

"My wife."

Lynn couldn't deny that those words stung a little. Wife! Her mind was screaming. Now, she was really going to kill Quatre. What on earth was he thinking, pairing her up with a married man. Well, she thought that would explain the female helmet.

Duo could see the sadness in her eyes as he told her that piece of information. He would change her expression on her face with more pieces to the puzzle. "She's not here anymore."

"Why? What happened?"

Duo didn't give her every single detail. Hilde had died, trying to save him in battle, and that information would leak out the fact that he was once a Gundam pilot. So, he kept it simple. Yet as he told her what happened, all the sadness he felt was in his voice: "She died a year ago."

Lynn's heart ached for her friend. He didn't have to tell her anymore. She didn't want to pry, and cause him even more sadness. "I'm so sorry..." Was all that Lynn could say. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Duo wiped the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "I thought I could handle this... I just... I can't let go of her."

"Duo," she replied softly, helping wiping the tears from his face. "Who says you have to?" Lynn asked him. "You should never forget the one you love."

Duo gave her a smile. She had said: "Love," While Quatre had said: "Loved." By the sound of her voice, he could tell that she understood. "And I'm really sorry on how treated you the other night."

"It's all right, stop beating yourself up." Lynn replied. "Besides, it's not like that's never happen to me before. At least you had an actual reason why..."

"Still, I've should have known better..." said Duo. "Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course." Lynn assured him, handing him back his picture. "We can take this as slow as you want. What's the rush?"

Besides, Hilde, Lynn wasn't like any other girl he had met. Duo gathered his courage, and asked Lynn out again. Their second date had ended much more successfully then their first. Not only did Lynn get her change to hit him with a roll again, and she didn't miss this time, but the two ended their evening with a passionate kiss, and it wouldn't be their last one.

It seemed that the two got their second chance after all.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow:

**Author's Notes: **I wasn't lying when I said I would speed things up. There's still a little bit of mush, but hey I love it! Plus, one of our favorite G-boys makes a return! And I'm borrowing another movie again. This time it's Serenipitdy. Love that movie too! Read on my friends! Read on! And as promised, longer chapter.

**Chapter Six: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow: **

... A year later, Duo and Lynn were still together. In fact, she was out of Trowa and Quatre's apartment and moved in with Duo. All though, Lynn still visited her two favorite boys every now and then. Now, they were like any other couple, they had their fights but they never stayed mad at each other long. And as promised, Lynn never let Duo forget about Hilde. She often asked about her and what she was like. In return, Lynn would give more information about herself.

Duo learned that her father abondadoned her at a young age, and her mother was a drunk. She ran away from home at the age of 17 and hadn't looked back since. He also learned that she met Quatre and Trowa a few years later, Quatre with his kind heart didn't think twice, and offered her a place to stay, and the rest was history.

It took some time for Lynn getting use to living with Duo. While Quatre and Trowa had probably been the cleanest, neatest people she had ever, Duo was slightly different. He knew how to keep himself but, when it came to his loft, well different story. Still, she managed. She even helped in out at the store, but she still kept to her art.

One day, when Lynn had gone out to get some more paints, Duo had his own plans for the day. He pulled out a picture of Hilde and smiled. He loved her, and he remembered what it was like to be a married man. It was one of the happiest experiences of his life. Duo was ready to take another big step in his life. He put the picture gently back in it's drawer, then went to the phone. He dialed Quatre's number.

"Hello." Quatre's voice replied on the other line.

"Hey." said Duo. "Do you do you and Trowa have enough time to meet me out town? I have something to discuss with you."

"Sure Duo. Where would you like to meet you at?" Quatre asked.

"That cafe' that you and Trowa love so much."

"Okay, see you there then."

"Meet me there in about thirty minutes or so." And with that, Duo hung up, and went out to meet them.

Duo arrived at the cafe a few minutes earlier. He grabbed a table and waited for his friends to show up. He smiled as he saw Trowa and Quatre enter. They were right on time. They exchanged handshakes, then Quatre and Trowa sat down, across from Duo. The two could tell something was up when a smirk spread across Duo's lips.

"What's going on Duo?" Quatre asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Where's Lynn?" asked Trowa.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. She just went out to get some more art supplies."

"Then what is it?" Quatre asked again.

The two watched as Duo withdrew something from his pocket. Quatre could barely contain himself when he saw the diamond ring. Trowa smiled as well. "Sorry Duo, you're not my type." he joked.

"It's not for you." Duo told him with a laugh.

"Besides, he's my mine." said Quatre said.

"It's for Lynn." Duo continued. "And since I really can't ask for her father's blessing, I thought you two would be the best next thing. Do you think she'll like it?"

"That's a stupid question Duo." Trowa responded. "She loves you, you know that."

"Yes, the important thing is, you are finally ready to move on with your life." said Quatre. "I'm so happy for you!" he cried. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight."

"Aww, I wish I could be there!" replied Quatre with a grin.

"Nope, sorry buddy, it's just going to be the two of us." Duo remarked.

"Will you at least give us the details tomorrow?" asked Quatre.

"Maybe..." Duo joked.

"Question, have you told the truth about everything Duo?" asked Trowa.

"What you mean?" he asked. "I told her about Hilde, remember?"

"Yes, I know that." he replied. "I'm talking about," Trowa let his voice lower to a whisper as he continued: "Your past as a Gundam pilot."

Duo leaned back in his seat and sighed. "No."

"Why haven't you?" Duo retorted. "Uh?"

Duo had them there. He wasn't the only one who kept that secret away from their dear friend. "How do you think she would react if I told her I use to kill for fun..." Duo told them.

"We didn't kill for fun Duo, we had to. It was our job." Trowa reminded him.

"You probably saw it that way..." said Duo. "Before my life as a pilot, I was the God of Death."

"That time is over." Trowa replied. "We won't have to go back to that dark life again. You should tell her before it's too late."

"I don't know Trowa, I think I agree with Duo on this one." said Quatre. "He's right, and besides, that happened so long ago."

"Not really." Trowa said. "I still remember it like it was yesturday."

"Still, we're different now." continued Quatre. "We all live in a new life, without war and hatred. Thank God for that."

Trowa sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to change his love's mind. So, he turned to Duo and replied: "I guess the choice will be yours to make. If you want to keep it secret, then I won't stop you."

"Thanks Trowa." he replied. "Well," Duo said. "I better go, got to get read for tonight."

"Good luck!" Quatre shouted at him as he left the cafe.

Duo pulled out his cell phone and called to check on Lynn. He was thankful that she was still getting her materials. "I'll be home later tonight, I promise." She assured him.

"Perfect. Take your time." Duo said to her.

"Duo, what's going on? What are you up to?" she asked from the other line.

"Sorry beautiful, but I have to go." Duo laughed to himself as he hung up the phone. He knew she wouldn't be too thrilled for him for that, but he had feeling she wouldn't be mad at him once she saw the surprise waiting for her at home.

Before he made it home, Duo stopped at a local flower store, and bought about two boxes of rose petals. Then he stopped at the groceriory story for a few things. He wasn't a cook by a long shot, but since tonight was special, he would risk it. Duo also picked up some sparkling soda since Lynn didn't drink. Once he was done, he returned home and went to set everything up. Tonight had to perfect.

Lynn arrived home just as the sky darkened. As soon as she entered the bookstore, she could tell something was up. Normally, she could hear Duo make some kind of commotion up stairs, but tonight, all was silent.

"Duo!" She called out as she made her way up to the loft. "DUO!"

Nothing.

As Lynn opened the door she was so surprised at what she saw before her, she almost dropped the bag. A path of rose petals lead to the living room. She placed her bags down, and followed the path. They stopped at the coffee table. When Lynn looked down at it, she smiled when she a small black box. She picked it up. Lynn knew what this was. She slowly opened. Her smile faded when she found that nothing was in it.

"You have to say yes first."

Lynn's eyes brightened as Duo placed a ring before her. "I... I... Really don't know what to say to this."

Duo laughed. "Yes would be nice." He replied as he took her left hand into his and slipped the ring on. "Will you?"

Lynn looked down at the sparkling stone and tears formed in her eyes. She gave his his answer by brushing her lips with his. "I'll take that as a yes." Duo said as they pulled apart.

"Is this why you sounded so funny on the phone earlier?" asked Lynn with a smile.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Duo told her. "It's not over. There's more."

"There's more?"

Duo grabbed her hand and lead her into the kitchen. Lynn was shocked to see the table had been set and a delisious meal had been prepared. "So, you did all this? Plus, cooking?"

Duo nodded.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You managed to cook something without burning the loft down." joked Lynn.

"Hey, watch it, you're stuck with me now remember?" Duo asked.

"Damn straight." replied Lynn with a smile.

Lynn went to sit down, but Duo beat her to her chain and pulled it out for her. "Why thank you kind sir." she said.

"Your welcome." he said, as he kissed her lightly on the forehead before he took his seat across from her.

Duo had just poured the sparkling soda when a knock came at their door. He sighed. Lynn just laughed. "Did you tell Quatre and Trowa about this?" she asked.

"Yes, but I told them not to bother us tonight." Duo told her.

"Well, just be nice okay..." she joked. "After all you don't want to kill your best men do you?"

Duo smiled at that comment. He never would have thought about that. The wedding was a good while away, but Lynn had a good idea. Quatre and Trowa was pretty much the only family he had. He made a mental note to talk with them later about that. Until then, he went to answer the door. He expected to see the two, but when he opened the door, he came face to face with an unexpected guest:

"Heero!" he gasped. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"What? Not happy to see me?" Heero replied.

"No. I mean, yes, but this isn't the best time." said Duo. "Do you think you could come back tomorrow?"

"No. I need to talk to you. Now."

"Duo, who's at the door?" Lynn asked, coming up behind him, and looking at their guest. "Who is he?"

"He's an old friend of mine." answered Duo. "Listen, will you excuse me. I have to talk to him. Alone."

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'll be waiting."

When Lynn left, Heero smirked. "Who's the girl?"

"My fiancée'." Duo answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Heero. "I knew it wouldn't be long until you forgot Hilde and move on to another woman."

Duo's eyes glared with hatred. "You bastard."

Heero could see that Duo was about to beat the shit out of him, but he stopped him before he could make a move. "I would safe your energy if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"We're needed again."

"What?"

"You heard me." Heero said. "The Gundams are needed again."

"You're talking nonsense." responded Duo. "The war is over. The fighting has stopped!" Duo had brought his voice to a whisper by this time. He didn't want Lynn to hear him. "And in case you forgotten, our Gundams are gone. We destroyed them."

Heero laughed. "You are as blind as Quatre is." he shook his head. "Do you honestly think that we destroyed all of our enemies?" Heero asked. "Why do you think Wufei is still working as a Preventer."

"No. I can't do that." Duo told him. "I won't return that life. I'm not a fighter anymore!"

"You have no choice in the matter!" yelled Heero.

"Then explain to me how we are going to fight our enemies with no weapons?" Duo asked.

"Dr. J and the others have remade our Gundams." answered Heero. "Deathscyth Hell is waiting for you in a secret location."

"Space?" asked Duo.

"Yes, the battle has not reached here, but it will. Trust me it will." Heero assured him. "Quatre and Trowa were just as unwillingly as you, but they put their life aside, and are all ready on their way to space. As for Wufei, I wouldn't be surprised if he was all ready fighting."

Duo turned back to Lynn. She felt his stare and smiled at him. He gave her a small smile in return, then he sighed. "What about her?"

"Do it for her." Heero told her. "If you don't want to do this for yourself, then do it for her."

Lynn watched as her fiancé'... She smiled at that thought. She liked the sound of that. All though, she was happy, she couldn't ignore the terrible feeling that was coming over her. She watched as Duo returned to his friend.

Duo had all ready lost one love in the battle field. He would not lose another. "When do I have to leave?"

"Now."

"Now?" asked Duo. "I can't just leave her."

"Then say your goodbyes and lets get a move on." Heero replied. "If you're not out here in five minute, I will not hesitate to use other actions get you moving."

"Oh, go to hell." cursed Duo before he shut the door in Heero's face.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Lynn asked him as he walked up to her.

Duo didn't say a word. Instead, he took into his arms and embraced her tightly. Lynn embraced him back. As she held onto him, she got the feeling as though he never wanted to let her go. It was here, Lynn figured out what was happening. "You're leaving aren't you?"

Duo slowly pulled away from her. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Hold it Maxwell." she said, grabbing his arm. "Where are you going?"

"It's better that you don't know."

"Will you be coming back?" Lynn asked.

"I'll always come back to you." he assured her as he cupped her face in his hand.

Lynn placed her hand over his. She looked into eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. Duo would never leave her or betray her. He drew her closer to him, hoping to exchange one last kiss, but Heero interrupted them.

"Maxwell. It's time."

Lynn watched as Duo parted from her side. Before he was completely gone, Lynn called out to him: "Be safe Duo."

Duo gave her a smile. Then he left. All she could do now was wait for his return.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7: Back In Action:

**Author's Notes: **As stated, it's been a long time since I've watched GW. So bare with me if some of the facts are wrong, and I forgot the other scientist names. I only remember Dr. Jay. Also, another OC is brought in. Don't worry it's not a female. And the finale G-Boy makes his return in my fic! WUFEI! BTW: I know I promised action, but I forgot to mention I'm not really good at fighting sequences. I better with the love stuff. Bare with me. If any one has any tips they could offer, please let me know. I'll be glad to take them. Read on and you'll see what I mean.

**Chapter Seven: Back In Action: **

Duo and Heero arrived a day after Quatre and Trowa made it to the secret location. Heero lead to the centre of space colony where he ran into the familiar doctor and other scientists. "Well Heero, it seems you found the missing link." Dr. Jay replied once the two entered.

"Where's Wufei?" Duo asked.

"He's all ready gone." informed the Doctor.

"As predicted." Heero said to Duo.

"Now, that we're all here." said Duo. "Will someone please share with the class who the hell started this 'new war'?"

Dr. Jay laughed. "The war never stopped Duo and the Oz Federation was never destroyed. They simply disappeared for awhile, then regrouped, and gave themselves a new name: DOVE."

"Ironic, they chose that name since a dove is a symbol of peace." Quatre stated.

"I still don't understand why you still had to use us!" yelled Duo. "You could have found countless of nameless souls to be your battle puppets." Duo sighed, turned to Trowa, and quickly added: "No offense."

"None taken." remarked Trowa.

"Because you're the best the world has to offer." Dr. Jay answered him. "And you know how to properly use a Gundam without getting too careless about it." he sighed, getting annoyed with the boy. "Now, if we're done playing question, you need to get a move on, the battle has all ready begun."

Dr. Jay took them to where their Gundams were kept. Heero was the first to get into his, and it wasn't long until he was off in space. Trowa, Quatre, and Duo followed his actions. As Duo took his seat in his new Gundam, it felt as though he was reuniting with an old friend. It wasn't long until Duo brought the Gundam to life. Before they exited the location, a small screen came on in Duo's Gundam. It was Quatre.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know, did she say yes?"

Duo couldn't help but laugh. Give it to Quatre to bring light into a dark situation. "Yes."

"I told you she would." he said.

"Great, how about you say rub it in my face after all of this is over, uh?" Duo asked.

"Deal." agreed Quatre. "Over and out." And with that, his screen went black.

As they headed off into space, Duo couldn't stop thinking of Lynn. What if he didn't survive this go round? What if he didn't make it back to her? Who would be there to look out for her...? Duo couldn't take this anymore, he made it so he could have a conversation with Trowa.

"Trowa, I'm going to make this quick." he said. "But if something should happen..."

Duo didn't need to finish his request. Trowa all ready knew what he wanted. "Don't worry Duo. We'll look after her. You just make sure you try to survive."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Their conversation ended, and the fighting began.

Back on earth, all though it had only been one day, Lynn was missing Duo terribly, along with Trowa and Quatre. She felt as though parts of her were missing. She had gotten use to having a family around her. Lynn didn't know what to do with herself.

Finally, to keep herself busy, she withdrew into her artwork. Lynn didn't trust herself running Hilde's on her own, so she closed the store until his return. All though, painting was her passion, it didn't feel like it at the moment. As of now, her new canvas was still blank.

Lynn just put the brush down when someone busted into her home. She jumped up, but before she could find a place to hide, a large number of men, dressed in white suits surrounded her. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way?" One of them said to her, as he brought a rifle. The rest of the men followed his actions.

Lynn was not much of a fighter but she knew how to take care of herself. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. She managed to knock a few of the men out, but soon her luck ran out. Lynn was caught off guard when of the men came up behind her and hit her on the back of the head, causing her world to go black.

When Lynn woke up, she found herself in a large dark room. It took her awhile to realize what had happened to her. Then she remembered those men decked out in white had brought her here. She didn't understand why they brought her. As far as she knew, she didn't have any enemies. In fact, the only people she knew were her fiancé' and her two roommates.

Thinking of Duo, brought tears to her eyes, and she collapsed to her knees. She started to wonder if she would ever see her beloved again. After all, she had no idea where he was, and when he returned home, he would have no idea where she was. Lynn found herself praying that one day her and Duo would see each other again.

What she didn't know was the fact that Duo was just outside of her location, fighting in space.

Dr. Jay had been right about one thing, Duo and the others were the best that the world had to offer. None of the pilots forgot how their weapons worked. As thousands of smaller mobile suits came toward them, the took them out easily. Duo was once again the God of Death. All though, it seemed that Heero could take his title.

Heero had killed more then the others pilots had in this battle. It was like Heero didn't care. As the other mobile suits charged in, Heero was all ready there. At one point, Heero had almost mistaken Duo for the enemy.

"Hey, watch it Heero!" Duo told him through their communicators. "I'm the good guy remember?"

"Hn." said Heero and clicked off his screen.

Duo found himself close to DOVE's headquarters. He could easily take their ship down. He laughed and then told the other pilots: "Prepare for some fireworks!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a male's voice came onto his screen.

He was an elderly man, decked out in white. He was simply dubbed: The Leader. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you to shreds?"

"How about this?"

Duo was shocked as an image of Lynn caught in a dark cell flashed before him. The Leader made sure the other pilots saw this as well. "Lynn!" cried Duo. "Bastard. She has nothing to do with this. Let her go!"

"I'll let her go, as long as you pilots surrender your Gundams."

"What are we going to do Heero?" Quatre asked their leader through the communicator.

"Duo, destroy it. NOW." ordered Heero. "We might not have another chance."

"I can't... Lynn is in there!" Duo yelled at him.

"If you won't, I will." said Heero.

Duo was caught. He had a mission to fulfill but how could he when his love was trapped inside the enemies' headquarters? "Lynn... I don't know what to do..."

It was here Duo remembered Hilde taking her own life to safe his in the previous war. Tears came to Duo's eyes. He suddenly felt an angelic presence around. Deep in his mind, he heard this calming words: _Whatever happens, everything will be all right. I promise. _Duo didn't have to wonder who's voice that was. Hilde had returned to him.

The other pilots were so busy fighting, that they didn't noticed that Wufei had snuck off with his Gundam. He managed to find the back entrance to the headquarters of DOVE. He had seen the image of the girl. Wufei knew that she was Duo's fiancée'. The Preventers all ready had a file on her. He knew that something like this would happen.

All though Duo was the craziest baka he knew, Wufei also knew that when it came to love, Duo was the best at it. He wouldn't let anything happen to his future wife. He would help her escape.

Wufei found a place to hide his Gundam, and quickly withdrew himself from his weapon. It didn't take him long until he found the girl's cell. After taking a few guards out with his skills, he opened the door.

Lynn quickly got to her feet. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"A friend." answered Wufei. "Please, we don't have time for this. Follow me."

Lynn didn't ask any questions. She simply followed the Chinese boy out of her cell, and to a large machine. She knew what it was. Lynn remembered seeing the Gundams on the news a few years back and the pilots that operated them were labeled as rebels.

Wufei helped her into his Gundam. It was a tight fit, but Wufei noticed that Dr. Jay had a made this Gundam slightly bigger then the others. He wondered if the good old Doctor knew that something like this would take place.

"Hold on." Wufei told her, and soon, the two were out of harms way.

Duo didn't know what was happening. He found himself lifting the scythe. "NO DUO! DON'T!" Quatre cried out.

"I have no other choice!" cried Duo and he went to slice the headquarters into pieces.

"YOU FOOL!" The Leader yelled at him.

The enemies brought out their fire power. They aimed their beam cannon directly at Deathscyth Hell. "NO!" cried Trowa but it was too late. The cannon had hit their target.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued):** Okay, remember I said I wouldn't kill off any of the main pilots... Well... I kind of lied. I thought I had this story all figured out. Then those evil little plot bunnies changed my mind. Blame them, but I hope everyone will still like the change. It's not too bad, and it might even surprise you. Chapter Eight on it's way!


	8. Chapter 8: Untitled:

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I've all ready mentioned how much I loath the new song fic rule. But I don't see the problem if we just use a verse, and give credit to the artist. I've done that from the begging. It's just like using a quote by someone else, yet we can do that. Ahem I apologize. Rant over. Anyway: now that's mentioned, the this chapter along with the next one (which is the last) are based off of two Simple Plan songs that I love. If you haven't heard of those guys, I seriously recommend them. Warning: character death ahead, along with shortness.

"…**_How could this happen to me?_**

_**I've made my mistakes **_

_**I've got no where to run **_

_**The night goes on **_

_**As I'm fading away **_

_**I'm sick of this life **_

_**I just wanna scream **_

**_How could this happen to me…"_**

_**- "Untitled" by: Simple Plan**_

**Chapter Eight: Untitled:**

It was if it was all happening in slow motion. Duo saw the bean come straight toward him, but it didn't hit him. Instead, Heero through his Gundam in front of his friend's, sparing his life, but sacrificing his.

"HEERO!" Duo cried. "YOU BAKA! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Heero could feel his life slipping away from him. He smiled to himself at a job well done. He used the rest of his strength to utter these words to his friend: "Remember Duo, love is always worth fighting for..." And with that, Heero's communicator went silent.

Duo could not control the rage that was over coming him. He could hear The Leader laughing. "One down." He said.

It was here, Duo snapped. Heero had just lost his life because of him, he wasn't about to let the enemy get away with it. Without a warning to the DOVE Federation, Duo once again raised his scythe, and tore it to shreds.

"DUO! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT THERE! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" cried Quatre.

"NO! NOT TILL ALL OF IT'S DESTROYED!" Duo yelled, continuing to slash away the metal.

"NO! WHAT ABOUT LYNN!" cried Trowa.

Duo suddenly stopped and flew back a few feet. He looked at the ship. It was now a pile of shards, floating in space. The Gundams flew back just before the rest of the remains exploded.

"What... What have I done...?" Duo asked as he began to sob uncontroably.

All the while, Lynn had watched the whole thing. She couldn't believe it. Duo was a Gundam Pilot, and a killer... She had never seen him act that way before. Until now, she didn't think her fiancé' had a violent bone in his body.

"This is what he didn't want me to know." said Lynn to herself.

Wufei heard her. "I would say something if I were you..."

"Right. How do you work this thing?" asked Lynn.

"I've got it." Wufei replied.

Lynn watched as the Gundam pilot pushed a few buttons, then a screen came on. Duo came into focus. She reached up and touched the screen. "Duo..."

Duo looked around him. He had finally lost it. Lynn was gone, now he was hearing her voice. Then again, that wasn't the first time a dead loved one had come to talk to him. "Duo!"

This time Duo looked up and saw the screen. He smiled. He couldn't believe it! "Lynn!" he cried out happily.

Quatre and Trowa was also tied into his communicator. "She's okay!" Quatre said happily.

"How...?" asked Duo.

"Your friend rescued me." Lynn answered.

"Hello Maxwell."

"Wufles!" Duo just couldn't contain himself.

Lynn looked confused. "Wufles?" she asked, turning to Wufei.

"Never mind." he replied.

"Lynn, are you all right?" Duo asked.

"I'm fine." she assured. "I'm just shaken up, that's all."

"We better get you to a safer area." Duo said.

"We need to report back with Dr. Jay." said Wufei.

"What about Heero?" Trowa asked.

"We'll bring him with us." answered Quatre. "Help me Trowa."

Duo watched as Trowa and Quatre got on opposite sides of Heero's Gundam. Duo got in front of them, as Wufei took the rear, and the pilots slowly made it back to the secret location of Dr. Jay's. Once they returned, Quatre and Trowa were careful when it came to Heero's Gundam. After they were all in, they exited their Gundams. Wufei helped Lynn climb down.

As Lynn's feet reached the ground, so did Duo's. Tears formed in her eyes, she was so happy to see him, alive and well. She ran into his arms. Duo wasn't hesitant, he embraced her tightly. Then his eyes traveled towards Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. They were carefully removing Heero's body from Wing Zero.

Duo slipped out of Lynn's arms to help his friends. Heero's body was heavy in their hands. They gently laid him down.

Lynn walked up behind Duo to see the fallen solider. She gasped. It was the same young man who was at the apartment. Then, he was alive, and well... Now... He wasn't.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Jay as he and the others arrived.

"Heero's dead." Duo answered him quietly.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Jay asked, hearing very well what Duo had said.

"HE'S DEAD!" screamed Duo. "There, do you hear me now!"

"That's impossible!" Dr. Jay replied. "He's the perfect solider. Heero Yuy is invincible!"

Duo couldn't take the good Doctor any long. He charged at him, and then pinned him to the floor, and began to beat the shit out of him. "HE'S NOT INVINCABLE! HE'S JUST A MAN! HE COULD HAVE A NORMAL LIFE IF YOU BASTARDS HADN'T GOT AHOLD OF HIM FIRST! HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"DUO!" cried Quatre and Trowa, going to their friend, and pulling him away from Dr. Jay.

The other scientist helped their collage up. Dr. Jay pushed them away, then he composed himself. He wiped the blood that was starting to flow from his nose. "If we had not got a hold of him, he would have died in the streets! You should be greatful for us finding him!"

Duo would have charged at the Doctor again if it hadn't been for Quatre and Trowa. The two were trying their best to hold him back. The Doctor just laughed at Duo. "Besides, there is nothing you can do to bring him back or to stop us. One pilot is gone, there's always another nameless solider we can find, those words ring a bell?"

Once again, rage over took him. He managed to push Trowa and Quatre away and he withdrew his gun and aimed it at the doctor. Dr. Jay laughed again. "What are you going to do? Kill me? You don't have the guts."

Lynn froze in horror. She didn't know what to do. She knew Duo needed help, but she was worried on what he might do. Lynn stepped back away, for the first time, she was scared of him.

"Kill me. Those are your words, not mine. Remember that."

Lynn covered her ears as Duo pulled the trigger of his gun. He didn't stop until the Doctor and the other scientist were dead at his feet. The bullets were soon gone, but Duo still continued to pull the trigger.

Click. Click. Click...

Quatre walked up to his friend, and slowly pulled the gun away from him. "Stop... It's over."

Duo turned to Lynn. He could see the fear in her eyes. He went to approach her, but she stepped away. Duo was begging to lose it. He wished that he would have saved one bullet so he could use it on himself. He felt dizzy, all of this was just too much to bear.

"Duo?" Wufei asked, seeing that something was wrong with his friend.

The God of Death didn't answer him. Instead, he collapsed to the floor. Trowa went to Lynn's side while Quatre went to check on Duo. "He's all right. He just fainted."

"First, we get rid of their bodies..." said Wufei, eyeing the scientist on the floor. "Then we'll take care of Heero."

"How?" Quatre asked.

"We'll bury him on earth, beside Relena. That is what he probably would have wanted."

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued): **I know, I know, I said I wouldn't kill off the main pilots but I couldn't help it. It added to the story! And no, it's not because I hate Heero. I like him very much. And if you read the story, you knew death was what he wanted all along. Sorry for the shortness. Hopefully, the finale chapter will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome To My Life:

**Author's Notes: **I bright you the finale chapter. There will be no more after this. For those of you who have read, and enjoyed this fic: Thank you. There will hopefully be more GW fics from me in the future!

"…**_To be hurt, to feel lost _**

_**To be left out in the dark **_

_**To be kicked when you're down **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around **_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_

_**And no one's there to save you **_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

**_Welcome to my life…"_**

_**- "Welcome To My Life" by: Simple Plan**_

**Chapter Nine: Welcome To My Life: **

The four remaining pilots, along with Lynn returned to earth. As soon as they reached their home, Duo took care of all of Heero's funeral arrangements. He strayed himself away from Lynn as he did all of the work. He never forgot the fear in her eyes.

The funeral was held the next day. It was short and sad. The sky had darkened and let the rain fall. It was if Heaven itself was crying for the death of the fallen solider.

Quatre cried in Trowa's arms. Trowa did his best to comfort his lover, but that was hard, considering, he himself was just as upset. Wufei stood apart from them. He did not weep for the fallen. Instead, he said his prayers, then returned to rejoin Sally. He left without saying goodbye.

As for Duo, he knelt down in front of Heero's tombstone. He let his trace over Heero's name. He cried no tears, there were no more he could shed. The God of Death knew that Heero was where he wanted to be, he was with Relena. Now, more then ever he wished he could join him. He could be reunited with his friend, and his first love.

Duo felt the gun's weight in his pocket. He still had it. He could still pull off his wish. All he would have to do was buy one bullet. That's all it would take.

"Duo..."

Trowa's soothing voice reached his ear. However, he did not turn to him. "It's time to go. We need to go back."

"Go back to what Trowa?" asked Duo sadly. "I have nothing to go back to."

"But Duo, what about Lynn?" Quatre asked.

He said nothing.

"Duo?"

"Come Quatre, leave him be." said Trowa, and he gently pulled his love away.

When they left, Duo slowly got up, and went to another grave site. It didn't take him long to find the tomb he wanted to find. He smiled when he found it. It was Hilde's grave. He went beside it and laid down on the wet grass. Duo curled up next to it, it was if he was trying to hold Hilde once again in his arms. Since he didn't have bullets, he could easily rot here until it was his time to die.

Duo didn't understand it. It was as if God was punishing him for his dark past as the God of Death. All his loved ones were gone. Except for one.

When Duo noticed that the rain had stopped, he looked up. The rain had not stopped at all. Lynn stood over him with an umbrella over him. "I thought you might be here." she said, giving him a small smile. "Here, you better get up before you catch a cold."

Duo watched as Lynn extended her hand out to him. He slowly reached out to her. He didn't understand. Why was she doing this if she was so afraid? That's when Duo stopped, and withdrew his hand.

"What are you doing here Ainslynn?" Duo asked, turning away from her.

Lynn was hurt by his question. He never once used her full name, and she could hear all the sadness in his voice as he spoke. Lynn knelt down next to him, and gently turned his face towards hers. "I'm here for you Duo."

"I thought you were scared of me." he replied.

"I was, but I understand why you did what you did." she said.

"How could you understand?" Duo asked her angrily, pulling her hand away.

Tears began to form in her eyes. "I would if you would tell me!" Lynn cried. "I love you Duo!"

Duo got to his feet. Lynn followed his actions. "Love me? How could you love the God of Death?"

"I don't love the God of Death. I love Duo Maxwell. He was the man I feel in love with."

"I hate to break it to ya, but we're one in the same." continued Duo. "I just have a very good way of hiding it, and I might even kill you..."

Lynn watched as he took the gun out of his pocket. "You wouldn't hurt me." she said.

Duo knew that there were no bullets, and he knew that she knew as well. Still, he held it in his hands. He tried to hold it steady but he began to tremble.

"Give it to me Duo." Lynn told him.

Duo found himself unable to move, Lynn could see this, so she took the gun away from him and threw it as far as she could. After she threw gun, Duo through his arms around her. "I'm sorry... so sorry..."

"Shh... It's okay." said Lynn as she held him in his arms.

"No, it's not." he replied, parting from her. "Lynn, I can't be with you anymore."

"What!" Lynn asked in a shocked matter. "Why!"

"I can't risk you being kidnapped again." he said with a sigh. "Just because this battle was won, doesn't mean there won't be another one around the corner." Duo paused. "I've loosed so much all ready, I don't know what I would do if I lost you too..."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya," Lynn replied, mimicking her beloved. "But I'm not going anywhere, you are not going to have to fight this battle alone. I simply won't let you."

Duo gave her a small smile. "Come back home." said Lynn, returning his smile. "You promised you would always return... Remember?" Lynn once again held out her hand.

After all that Lynn had seen, and after all that Duo told her, she still wanted to be with him. This time, Duo took her hand. "We'll go home, plan, and talk. No secrets this time."

"All right, lets go home." said Duo.

Lynn lead her fiancé' out of the graveyard. Duo took one last look at Hilde's grave. Before they left, clouds parted, and the rain stopped. Duo smiled as he felt the warm rays from the sun. As a light breeze blew around him, Duo heard the familiar voice of his friend echo in his ear:

_"Remember Duo, love is worth fighting for..." _

Duo stopped a moment and looked Lynn. He smiled. Heero was right. Love was indeed always worth fighting for.

FIN.

**Author's Notes: (continued):** Gotta love that cheesy goodness uh? I had a hard time writing this chapter. And forgive me, but its not long at all. Still, I hope this wasn't too bad. BTW: the title is inspired by a Bryan Adam's song from the Spirit Soundtrack. I love the song to death but I can't remember the name for it. Had to give Bryan his credit. Anybody know?


End file.
